


【SD花流．旅途中系列之九】减肥（文：十甫）

by bmyuen



Series: SD花流．旅途中系列（文：十甫） [9]
Category: Slam Dunk
Genre: M/M, 花流
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmyuen/pseuds/bmyuen





	【SD花流．旅途中系列之九】减肥（文：十甫）

樱英日本料理餐馆在下午的暂休时段，就是员工们吃饭的时间。在这个时候，老板娘樱英花特儿就会亲自下厨为员工煮一顿饭，以慰劳他们在上半段时间的辛劳，也同时激励他们在下半段时间再继续卖力冲刺。

樱木每一天最期待的就是这个休息时段。嗜吃的他，不但能吃得饱饱，有时候还会获得老板樱英花特儿的允许，自己烹煮爱吃的菜餚。

这一天，也是营营碌碌的一个工作天。忙碌地送走最后一个客人后，樱英日本料理餐馆的员工们终于迎来了下午的暂休时段。

分工合作地打扫、整理了店面后，大伙儿终于嘻嘻哈哈地坐下一起吃饭。

虽然作客异乡，可是樱木仍不改其对食物狼吞虎嚥的本色，吃得不但快，而且多。可是今天，他却未能吃得过瘾，因为其他同事跟他同台吃饭多月，早已很有默契地在饭菜一上桌的时候，就你一份我一份地将菜肴均分，不让樱木多佔一点油水。

最先吃得碗底朝天的樱木，意犹未尽地左盼右望，然而同事们一与他眼光相遇，就纷纷闪避，不一会儿，桌上就只剩下流川与一个女待应生──CC。

樱木瞄了瞄流川的碗，见他只吃剩最后两三口饭，「这狐狸吃饭的速度怎么这么快了？……哼！一定是存心不让我吃他的……自私的臭狐狸！」

在心里臭骂了流川一顿后，便将眼光转向CC。

只见她将饭一粒一粒地慢慢放进口中，似乎吃得很难过。

樱木的眼睛顿时一亮，颤声问道，“C…C……你觉得……很难吃吗？”

CC先是摇了摇头，迟疑了一阵子，复又点了点头。

樱木咧嘴一笑，“若觉得难吃就不要吃啰！这样吧，以免浪费食物，我就勉为其难吧！拿来拿来……”说完，就向CC伸手。

CC看了樱木一眼，再低头向碗里望了望，然后慢慢地将手中碗给樱木递去。

“饿”不急待的樱木，岂能等待CC的慢几拍动作？早就将碗一把抢过来了。

握紧了筷子，打算向碗中“猛攻”的时候，却被一双更快的筷子阻止了“攻势”。

根木不必确认，樱木转过头对流川吼了一声，“狐狸！你干什么！”

“还给她！”流川没有表情地说道。

“她说不要吃了，我才吃的呀！”

“她要吃。”

“她说不要。”

“她要。”

“我都说她不要吃了……呀……”樱木的头突然被流川急速扭动，吃痛之下忍不住叫了一声。

“你看看她的表情。”流川冷冷地说道。

虽然CC这时候正对着他们笑着，可是她刚刚的表情早已落入樱木的眼里，天呀！她刚刚正目不转睛地盯着樱木手上的碗，一脸垂涎之色……好贪婪的表情。

被发现的她，此刻正笑得有一点尴尬。

樱木搔了搔头，掂了掂手中碗的重量后，便不捨地将碗递还给CC，“你想吃就说嘛……”

CC连忙伸手推拒，“不不……樱木，你吃你吃…我不饿……”为了让樱木信服，她还拍了拍肚皮，“听！我肚子还涨着呢！我饱得很！”

可是，CC的肚子却很不适时地“咕噜”了一声，顿时使她无地自容，连忙低下头去，脸也不争气地红了起来。

“你……饿就别装啦！害我好像做了坏事似的！”樱木不满地嘀咕了一声。

“对……对…不起！”CC小声地道歉。

“哇！你今天转性子呀！竟然跟我道歉？你有病是不是？”樱木听了CC的道歉，不喜反忧，平时爱跟他抬摃的CC竟反常了，于是立刻认定她是生病烧坏脑袋了，反射性地摸向CC的额头。

CC错愕地抬起头时，即见樱木的手已被流川反扭着，正痛得哇哇大叫，“死狐狸！你发什么疯！痛死了！”

“哼！”一声冷哼后，樱木也被放开了。

“你到底疯什么？突然就扭住我的手，我可没招惹你！若本天才的手被你扭断，看你怎么赔！”樱木边揉着痛处边对流川骂道。

“再扭断另一只。”

“你……”

“哼！”

“好了好了，你们别吵了，都是我不好，害你们吵架了……”CC连忙打圆场，若不即时阻止他们两个继续吵下去，下一个时段就不必开店了。

“当然是你不好啦！想继续吃饭就不该装饱！真不明白你怎么想！”直率的樱木立即向CC反映他的不满。若不是她，他就不会被那只疯狐狸先扭头，后扭手，一处比一处痛。

“我……我…在减肥嘛！”

“减肥？”樱木上下打量了CC一眼。

CC边躲闪樱木打量的眼光以及流川审视的冷眼边说道，“Philip说我胖了……”

“胖！瞧你瘦得干巴巴的，胖在哪里？拜托，别再减了，像什么！”

“人家减肥关你什么事！”流川在樱木身后寒气加深地说道。

“可是，她已很瘦了呀，她男朋友还嫌她肥，真不是人……”

“只有两个原因。”

“什么原因？”樱木与CC同时向流川发问。

流川瞄了他们一眼，“第一，你真的胖了。第二，他想分手。”说完转身走开。

“哇～”CC突然掩面大哭，“我就知道！我就知道！他一定想分手了！”

“臭狐狸！你弄哭人家就想跑吗？你别走！”樱木乍见CC哭得突然，乱了手脚，连忙呼叫“救兵”，可是“救兵”越叫越走，到最后，连站在外围观看的后援兵团也消失得无影无踪。

“喂喂！你们别走呀！……喂喂！你别哭了！”

“哇～我要哭！呜呜…你们这些男人都是这样的……呜呜……”

唉，越叫她不哭，她越哭得更响。樱木烦恼地摀住耳朵。

过了一阵子，CC的哭声低了，樱木也放开摀耳的双手，“喂！你哭够了没有？……哎呀！不要再哭，拜托，我耳朵快聋了！”见CC似乎又再发声大哭，樱木连忙合十向CC拜拜。

“哧！”突见樱木怪趣模样，CC忍不住笑了起来。

“好了好了，笑了就别哭了！”樱木大力拍拍CC的肩膀。

“可是……人家还想哭呀。我刚被男朋友抛弃了，不该哭的吗？”

“抛弃？那傢伙真的抛弃你！”

CC点了点后，又摇了摇头，“我不知道……但照流川的说法，Philip开始挑剔我的话，应该就是有打算要分手了……毕竟，你们男人最清楚男人的想法……”

“你别听那臭狐狸瞎说，那没感情的傢伙，他懂什么？听我说，你的男朋友也许正瞒着你进行一些让你惊喜的计划……男人嘛，有时候并不会老实表达感受的，也会试探情人的想法……”

“……真的吗？”

“当然！我是天才嘛！你要相信我！”樱木向CC举起了大拇指。

那副自鸣得意的样子，终于让CC破涕大笑起来，“呵呵……樱木，这是不是你的经验之谈？就好像你每天都嫌流川重，可是你每晚还是背着他回家……是不是这样呀？”

“咳咳……”樱木连忙干咳了两声。

“是不是嘛？趁没人，你就说了吧，别装了……你很爱他对不对？”

“这个……”樱木有点嗫嚅地说，“狐狸嘛……的确很重……不过我……哎呀！反正我不嫌他重就是了！所以，你男朋友嫌你，其实也不是真正嫌你啦～”

“真的吗？”CC很迟疑。

“嗯！应该……”

“CC！”突然一把宏亮的声音响起打断了樱木与CC的谈话，接着就听到一连串沉重的脚步声。

CC把脸一沉，“你还来干什么？你不是要跟我分手了吗？”

“分手？谁说的？我想都没想过！”

“你那天不是嫌我肥吗？流川说，若你无缘无故嫌我的话，一定想要分手了！”

“天地良心！我没有呀！想都没想过！”

“可是，你那天说我好像长胖了……”

Philip连忙握住CC的手，“没有……那天我是问你，你觉不觉我又长胖了？”

“是吗？”

“是真的！我已经够胖了，我怕……我再长胖你就不要我了……”

原来如此～

CC不禁扑向Philip，“怎么会呢？若我嫌你胖的话，当初就不会跟你在一起。”

“CC……”“Philip……”

误会冰释的情侣旁若无人地卿卿我我。

……

“你还想看到几时？”流川踢了樱木一脚。

樱木敏捷地向旁一闪，躲过了流川的偷袭，“我想不通为什么那傢伙会在这个时候出现？”

“呣！”流川应了一声。

有一点答非所问，樱木不禁多看了流川两眼……“呀！是你吧？你去找他了，对不对？”

“呣！”没有否认。

“哇哈哈～想不到狐狸也有鸡婆的时候……”樱木接过流川一个拳头攻击，顺道将流川抱在怀里，可惜，他怀中的是一个暴力男，是一个力量足以与他分庭抗礼的“攻击之鬼”流川枫，岂会让一次打架机会就此消逝？

于是……

“臭狐狸！竟敢打我的脸？混蛋！”

“哼！”

“啪！”“碰！”……

看来，樱英日本料理餐馆下个时段真的得休店……老板娘，你快点回来呀！


End file.
